Nossos Laços Eternos
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Continuação de Laços Desfeitos FINALIZADA Há laços na vida que por mais que o tempo separe, o destino se obriga a unílos. Há uma história em jogo entre eles...um amor unido por laços eternos...
1. Descobertas

Nossos Laços Eternos Capítulo I 

**Descobertas**

-Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo, não é?

-Não, Sra. Malfoy, isso não é uma brincadeira.

-Mas...vocês têm certeza de que o que entrou aí não foi um caroço de laranja?

-Nós temos a mais absoluta certeza, Sra. Malfoy.

-Um caroço de melancia talvez, ou quem sabe metade de uma melancia mesmo.

-Não, Sra. Malfoy, não foi nenhum caroço de fruta que entrou aí.

-Mas o senhor não entende, tem que ter sido um caroço de fruta, simplesmente porque eu não posso estar grávida!

-Quando foi a última vez que teve relações, Sra. Malfoy?- ela pensou um pouco, fazendo contas mentais, lembrando-se que dois meses antes tinha tido uma recaída com Draco, na noite de seu aniversário.

-Há dois meses mais ou menos.- ela respondeu, parecendo receosa.

-Suas regras estão normais?- ela pensou mais uma vez e concluiu:

-Bem...não exatamente, mas...elas podem atrasar, não podem?- o médico riu.

-Em casos como gravidez e disfunção hormonal, sim. Levando em conta que a senhora não tem disfunção hormonal, resta-nos a segunda opção. A senhora está definitivamente grávida.

Gina não sabia que reação expressar. Não sabia se sorria, já que aquela era uma notícia boa, mesmo significando o que ela sabia que significava...ou se gritava ou se chorava...ao fim acabou por não expressar nada (anos de casamento com Draco tinham-lhe dado capacidade para não expressar 'nada' em determinadas situações). Ficou olhando para o médico à sua frente, Dr. David Swanson, como se tentasse descobrir que ele estava pregando-lhe uma peça. Mas o olhar dele era sério demais para ser brincadeira.

-Eu...eu preciso pensar sobre isso...- ela disse por fim, levantando-se da maca do consultório, vestindo-se e saindo.

------------------

Gina foi direto para o parque em frente à sua casa. Talvez, naquele momento, não houvesse lugar melhor para ela ficar sozinha.

-Grávida...- ela sussurrou, ainda tentando absorver a notícia. Sem perceber, ela começou a chorar, silenciosamente, sentindo o seu coração apertar dentro do peito, doer.

Ela sentiu-se sendo invadida por milhares de pensamentos e lembranças, fatos passados, palavras...momentos...desejou que Draco estivesse ali com ela, para acalentá-la ou simplesmente estar ali, junto com ela, dando-lhe o prazer de sua companhia.

"-O quarto será concebido durante os desconexos de uma noite- ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto no momento em que Voldemort levava a mão à calça dela e desabotoava-lhe o botão- E a este, chamarei de meu filho.

Uma das mãos do bruxo acariciou a curva do pescoço de Gina. A mão dele era fria e cortante, passava-lhe uma sensação de angústia, desespero e dor. E então, como se a dor a consumisse, ela fechou os olhos, e não sentiu mais nada."

Gina agora estava desesperada. Sentia-se sozinha e angustiada, um vazio enorme a consumia por dentro e mais lembranças continuavam a atormentá-la a cada instante.

Ela foi para casa atordoada, e apenas o que ela queria era ir para a sua cama, refugiar-se em seu quarto e chorar. Não queria dormir, já que há quase um mês que dormir era significado de martírio para ela. Pesadelos a atormentavam, com relação principalmente a Draco, que já não dava notícia há dois meses.

No entanto, as lágrimas foram dando lugar ao cansaço, e aos poucos ela foi adormecendo, mesmo contra a vontade, e novamente, como a cada noite, pesadelos a atingiram...

----------------------

Dois meses atrás, Paris – França

Draco girou a chave do apartamento e entrou, seguido de perto por Cho Chang. Ela tomou a frente dele e analisou o local, fazendo uma cara de certa repugnância.

O interior não era, deveras, luxuoso, mas podia ser chamado de decente e agradável, ao menos na concepção de Draco. E por um instante pensou achar aquele local ideal para passar férias com Gina e Peter, mas no momento seguinte estava sentindo o corpo de Cho grudado ao seu, e sua própria excitação crescendo cada vez mais.

-Não é o que eu achava que seria, mas vai servir por algum tempo.- ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

-Servir para quê?

-Para os meus propósitos.

-E quais seriam os seus propósitos?

-Se eu te contasse, Draquinho, eu teria que te matar.- e, antes que ele continuasse com o interrogatório, ela o beijou com violência, e foi retribuída da mesma forma, de um modo arrebatador e erótico.

Vários minutos mais tarde, assim que Cho e Draco se recompuseram, decidiram olhar o apartamento inteiro.

Havia quatro quartos, sala e cozinha. Um dos quartos, certamente, seria o deles. Outros dois para hóspedes e eventuais visitas, embora Cho desconsiderasse a existência tanto de um quanto de outro, e o último, aparentemente o mais sombrio de todos, fora taxado como:

-Quarto privativo.- ela disse.

-Como?

-Meu quarto. Ele ficará trancado e apenas eu terei acesso a ele.

-Você não pode fazer isso, eu moro nessa casa também, e ela é tão sua como minha, o que me dá acesso a qualquer aposento.

-Eu disse- ela continuou, dessa vez com a voz enfurecida- que o quarto é meu e ficará trancado com as minhas coisas. Não quero tentativas de arrombamento ou bisbilhotagem, ou você vai se ver comigo, Draquinho.

E Draco quis contestar, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Algo o impedia de continuar a brigar com Cho por aquela questão. E mais uma vez ele cedeu às ordens dela.

-----------------------

Pelo que Draco percebera, Cho enchera o 'Quarto Privativo' com tralhas e tralhas que apenas ela sabia o que era. A cada instante ele sentia que a mulher escondia cada vez mais segredos dele.

E mesmo que às vezes ele ignorasse, na maioria das vezes, diga-se, ele sentia que algo estava errado com ele. Por vezes ele questionava-se se aquele Draco, submisso e idiota, que cedia a qualquer ordem, fosse mesmo o Draco Malfoy que ele pensava ser.

Nessas vezes ele chegava à conclusão que não, que aquele era um Draco camuflado e forjado por ela, Cho Chang. E era pensando nessas questões que ele era assaltado por lembranças do passado, flashes apenas, mas que a cada dia pareciam se encaixar mais no quebra cabeças.

E também tinha o 'Quarto Privativo', voltando à questão inicial. Algo naquele quarto o instigava e deixava sua curiosidade martelando. Várias e várias vezes ele parara à frente daquela porta e pensara se uma espiadinha não faria mal.

Draco levou a mão à maçaneta e, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, encontrou o 'Quarto Privativo' destrancado. Com certo receio ele abriu a porta e entrou.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um monte de frascos com líquido vermelho em prateleiras na parede. Em seguida sentiu um cheiro forte, característico do perfume de Cho, mas devido à intensidade, muito enjoativo.

Logo depois, sentiu sua cabeça rodar e, de um modo muito mais claro do que das outras vezes, lembranças o invadiram...

"Draco chegou cansado em casa. Está certo que sentar-se atrás de uma mesa imponente no Ministério da Magia e ficar o dia olhando para paredes sem graça não podia ser chamado de 'cansativo', mas ainda assim, ouvir pessoas reclamarem em seu ouvido o dia todo era cansativo.

-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy.- o segurança da casa falou, seriamente.

-Bom dia, Estephen.- Draco acenou educadamente- Virgínia está em casa?

-Ela ainda não chegou, senhor, mas o senhor tem visitas.

-Visitas?- Draco estranhou- Eu não recebo visitas em casa.

-Elas disseram ser urgente, senhor.

-Elas?- Draco entregou a pasta ao segurança e entrou, curioso para descobrir quem tinha ido até a sua casa para vê-lo com urgência.

Ele entrou na sala e foi direto ao escritório, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao vê-las ali, paradas uma ao lado da outra, olhando-o como se ele fosse uma presa prestes a ser atacada.

-Por favor, eu peço que se retirem da minha casa.- ele falou, friamente, não se sentindo intimidada pelo olhar delas- qualquer assunto que tenhamos a tratar, minha casa não é o local. Queiram, por favor, marcar um horário no escritório.

-Draquinho, Draquinho...

-Não toque em mim, Chang!

-Oh...o Draquinho está nos dispensando, Cho...

-Você não mudou nada, não é, Parkinson?

-Se você diz quanto ao meu amor por você, Draquinho, está certo.- Pansy aproximou-se de Draco e passou a mão no peito dele.

-Desencosta, Parkinson!

Cho aproximou-se por trás e abraçou Draco, dando um demorado e estalado beijo no pescoço dele. Antes que Draco pudesse se soltar, Pansy chegou pela frente e beijou-o com intensidade.

Draco sentiu um gosto doce assim que a boca de Pansy encostou na sua. Era um gosto enjoativo, forte e estranhamente elétrico. Num instante ele viu todas as suas concepções sobre fidelidade irem embora, e de repente ele sentiu uma extrema necessidade de aprofundar o beijo e continuar ali, com Pansy.

No instante seguinte era Cho quem o beijava. O mesmo gosto doce, a mesma eletricidade, o mesmo sentimento. Era estranho. E em momento algum, Virgínia Weasley interrompeu seus pensamentos. Apenas o que importava eram Cho e Pansy junto dele.

-Poção do amor, Draquinho...- ele ouviu um breve sussurro, mas sequer pensou em parar de beijar Pansy.

Cho ofereceu uma garrafa de whisky para Draco, que a aceitou prontamente, bebendo quase metade dela de uma só vez. Em seguida, Draco retirou o paletó e a camisa, ficando apenas de calça. Sentiu-se sendo tocado e a cada instante ele gostava mais daquela brincadeira com as duas.

Sem perceber, Draco levou-as para a cozinha. Apanhou o meio avental que sempre usava para cozinhar e também o chapéu de chef. Segurou Cho pela cintura e virou o rosto para beijar Pansy.

Cho passou a mão no peito de Draco e foi descendo, enquanto Pansy começou a beijar o pescoço dele, e foi descendo mais os lábios, e depois retornava à boca, deixando-o excitado e eufórico.

_-Hei, hei, calma, garotas... Vão com calma, certo? Parkinson, não pegue... nesse lugaaaar... _

_-Ah, Draquinho... já te disseram que você é lindo?_

-Hei, Chang... você está exagerando colocando a mão aí, eu posso não resistir... Parkinson... não, dentro da calça não...

_-Ora, ora... olha quem está aqui, Draquinho...- Cho fitou os olhos de Gina e sua voz saiu fria, machucando a ruiva ainda mais._

-Querida...- Draco virou-se para ela e sorriu- por que não vem até aqui, meu amor? Junte-se a nós..."

-Virgínia...- Draco sussurrou, apanhando um dos vários frascos e analisando-o, vendo no rótulo, diversos coraçõezinhos- Me desculpe, meu amor...

Junto aos frascos, num dos cantos, havia alguns papéis, que explicavam muito mais coisas que vinham atormentando Draco há muito tempo.

"Em nome de T.S.R. e para atingir seus propósitos para com sua profecia. O encantamento realizar-se-á ao 29º aniversário dela, de acordo com previsões daquele que tudo sabe.

A separação estará feita assim que possível e só então os planos de retorno poderão ser completados.

Em troca da execução do plano, ele lhe será cedido, amor frustrado de adolescência, e os feitiços e poções básicos para fazê-lo submisso."

Draco amassou o papel entre seus dedos e sentiu uma raiva crescente em seu peito. Como tinha sido tão burro a ponto de deixar as coisas atingirem aquele ponto? Como não pudera perceber que tudo não passava de uma armação?

Poções, feitiços...quantas coisas mais Cho e Pansy não teriam usado para mantê-lo separado de Gina e submisso a elas. E, depois da morte de Pansy, quantas artimanhas Cho não teria feita para que ele não descobrisse nada...

-Seu burro!- ele martirizou-se- Tapado e imbecil!

-Tsc, tsc, tsc...burrinho mesmo, não é, Draquinho?- Draco virou-se bem a tempo de ver um bastão indo em sua direção, mas não rápido o suficiente para se esquivar dele.

O pedaço de madeira atingiu-o em cheio e ele não teve forças suficiente para se manter de pé, ou mesmo acordado.

-A poção do amor não funciona duas vezes com uma mesma pessoa, Draquinho, ou seja, eu não posso mais te enfeitiçar, já que você descobriu o meu segredinho...uma pena...eu mandei que você ficasse longe desse quarto, Draquinho, mas você não obedeceu, foi burro suficiente para estragar tudo...mas eu darei um jeito em você...

--------------------------------

**N/Rbc**Certo, certo...primeiro capítulo...não sei se vai dar pra atualizar de novo antes do final do ano...e se não der, provavelmente só depois de Janeiro, quando eu voltar das férias.

**Rute**** Riddle: **nem demorei tanto assim né? E além do mais vc já leu...rs...bjinhos pra vc...

**Kika**** Felton: **já leu esse tbm e eu tinha dito q num tinha acabado, mas resolvi acabar o capítulo por aí mesmo... bjinhos...

**Nanda: **a que não gosta de NC…afff…e vc não está ficando louca...vc É louca...tá no anonimato....bjinhos...

**Ana Felton: **céus...meu ego...fico até sem jeito...mas enfim...o último cap da fic ficou triste demais...mas taí a continuação...bjinhos...

**Miaka**ops...o q tenho a falar?...vou fugir...vou sumir!...bjinhos...

**Mione**** G. Potter RJ: **o ultimo capítulo e a continuação...se o último capítulo desagradou (eu odiei), espero q as explicações tenham amenizado..rs...

**Ana Bya Potter: **obrigado a vc por ler a fic e pela amiga que recomendou! Apesar do último capítulo triste, guardo surpresas pra essa fic...bjinhos...

**Desde já, a todos... um FELIZ NATAL e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**

**Bjinhos**

**Rebeca Maria!!!**

**!!!BeCa**


	2. Laços Invisíveis

**Capítulo II**

**Laços Invisíveis**

Gina sentou-se rapidamente na cama, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua mente passava uma a uma as lembranças do pesadelo que tivera.

A mulher assustou-se quando viu dois vultos aproximarem-se dela, deitarem-na na cama e colocarem um pano gelado em sua testa. Em questão de segundos reconheceu os vultos como sendo de Lupin e sua mãe.

-Aconteceu de novo, minha filha.- Molly falou, com um tom pesaroso.

-É o Draco, mãe...

-São apenas pesadelos, meu amor...

-NÃO SÃO APENAS PESADELOS!

-Podem não ser apenas pesadelos, mas não é a realidade.

-Vocês não entendem...- ela sussurrou, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por sua testa- ...NUNCA VÃO ENTENDER!- ela gritou e quase que instantaneamente curvou-se contra o próprio corpo, sentindo uma pontada forte na barriga.

-Gina, minha filha, se acalma...- Molly tentou se aproximar, mas Gina a repeliu.

-Sai daqui, mãe...por favor...- ela pediu, com a voz baixa, mas expressando muita dor- Remo, meu amigo, fica...- Molly, relutantemente, saiu.

Remo fechou a porta assim que a mulher saiu e em seguida sentou-se ao lado de Gina na cama, fazendo com que ela se deitasse e ele continuasse com as compressas geladas.

-Você está bem, Gina?- ele perguntou, parecendo muito preocupado.

-Minha barriga dói...e eu estou com medo...- ela começou um tanto calma, mas não se conteve e abraçou Remo, chorando intensamente no ombro dele.

-Se acalma, Gina...por favor...tente se acalmar. Se não por você, faça pelo seu filho.- ele falou, abraçando-a com força, protegendo-a.

-Eu não consigo, Remo. Eu não consigo me acalmar...

-Mas precisa. Por favor não me obrigue a te dar novamente aquele calmante, eu não quero e sei que você muito menos.

-Você acredita em mim?- ela sussurrou, ainda abraçada a ele- acredita que não podem ser apenas pesadelos? Acredita que eu sei o que aconteceu com Draco, por mais que a história pareça absurda? Acredita que eu sei onde ele está agora?- Remo afastou Gina do seu corpo e olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

-Eu não acreditaria se não soubesse o que é isso, Gina. Eu te consideraria louca se eu não soubesse que isso se chama amor e que apenas um amor eterno é capaz de fazer isso que está acontecendo com você. Apenas esse amor infinito que você tem pelo Draco poderia manter entre vocês laços invisíveis.

-Mas minha mãe não acredita...ela é muito tradicional e cheia de crenças...ela não acredita em mim... e eu vi tudo, Remo, desde o princípio. Faz quase um mês que eu venho tendo estes pesadelos, e a cada dia é algo novo, uma angústia nova que eu sinto com ele. Eu vi como ele descobriu sobre a poção do amor, eu senti quando aquela vaca o acertou com o taco, eu sofri quando ele sofreu. E eu estou sofrendo agora.

-Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo, Gina, mas eu preciso que você se acalme, OK? Você disse que sabe onde ele está. Viu isso hoje? Pode descrever o local?

-Tem muita água, é o que mais me lembro...

-Azkaban?- Remo tentou.

-Não...era algo estranhamente conhecido...eu acho que era...mas não pode ser...

-Acha que era o quê?

-Não seria possível, seria?- ela parou um instante, sentindo Remo secar algumas lágrimas de seu rosto- O cemitério...

-Você não está querendo dizer...

-Sim...o local para onde Voldemort me levou naquela época e onde ele foi destruído...

-Mas por que lá, Gina? Não seria óbvio demais?

-Não se pensarmos bem. Depois daquela batalha o cemitério foi alagado e perdeu-se sob a água, mas...há muita magia lá, que impede que o local se perca totalmente...eu sei que há cavernas lá, ou algo do tipo...e para transformar uma daquelas tumbas em um local de cativeiro não é difícil...

-Isso parece sórdido demais, não acha?

-Sim, mas venhamos, qual acontecimento na minha vida que não é sórdido demais e foge aos padrões comuns? Tirando a minha vida, só a do Harry mesmo, porque apenas nós temos, de alguma forma, uma ligação com...- mas Remo a impediu de continuar.

-Você tem razão...sobre tudo aliás...e às vezes eu me assusto com essa ligação que você tem com o Draco, e mesmo com o Peter.

-Como você mesmo disse, meu amigo, são laços eternos. Nossos laços eternos que por mais que sejam fisicamente desfeitos, o amor os manterá... uhm... eternamente...

-Você está mais calma, isso é bom.

-Obrigada, Remo, por estar aqui comigo.

-Estarei sempre, Gina, como estive da primeira vez que precisou de mim.- Remo a abraçou e ela sentiu-se ainda mais agradecida.

-Eu me lembro, Remo, e sempre me lembrarei disso. Obrigada de novo, por tudo.- ela suspirou algumas vezes, sentindo a dor em sua barriga passar aos pouco, e o cansaço a invadindo, fazendo com que ela adormecesse.

Remo colocou-a numa posição confortável na cama e embrulhou-a em seguida. Apanhou um pequeno frasco de poção em suas vestes e fez com que ela tomasse, mesmo estando adormecida. Aquilo faria com que ela se sentisse melhor pela manhã.

----------------------

Gina acordou cedo, quando o sol ainda estava nascendo. Não conseguia dormir mais. Assim que abriu os olhos deparou-se com o olhar carinhoso de Remo fixo nela.

-Bom dia, está melhor?- ela sorriu.

-Sim, e sem pesadelos dessa vez. Obrigada pela poção.- ele fez uma cara de confusão- Eu não me lembro de você ter me dado a poção, mas sei que deu, do contrário eu não teria acordado tão bem disposta hoje, teria tido pesadelos, e não estaria afim de me levantar dessa cama para ir atrás do Draco.

-Você não vai...

-Ah vou sim.- ela o interrompeu- Se você está pensando que eu ficarei nessa cama enquanto mandam pessoas inúteis atrás do Draco, você está totalmente enganado, Remo. Sem mim ninguém vai encontrá-lo, acredite no que digo.

-Mas, Gina, o seu estado...

-Nada de _mas_ nem meio mas, Remo. Eu posso estar grávida, mas não estou morta nem inútil, e se eu tenho uma certeza nessa vida, é que eu vou recuperar o Draco, e ele vai saber que vai ter um filho, e nós voltaremos a ser uma família feliz. Aconteça o que acontecer, que demore a eternidade, nossos laços durarão até lá, nossa felicidade esperará até lá, nosso amor sobreviverá até lá!- ela disse num fôlego só e com uma firmeza e certeza que assustou tanto a ela como a Remo- e nós vamos até lá agora!

-----------------------

Aquele era o mesmo cemitério para o qual Harry e Cedrico tinham sido levados durante o torneio Tri bruxo. Era o mesmo para onde Gina fora levada por Voldemort, e onde este fora derrotado. Com uma única exceção: estava agora alagado.

No entanto, o aspecto pantanoso era sombrio como o de qualquer cemitério. O vento soprava por entre as árvores lodosas e transmitia um som agonizante, um grito de medo ou algo muito parecido. O cheiro de podridão infestava o lugar, e se o efeito já era horrível em pessoas em seu estado normal, era ainda pior em Gina.

Voltar àquele lugar depois de tanto tempo era no mínimo doloroso. Lembranças de um passado faziam questão de invadirem sua mente, lembrando-a de tanto sofrimento que julgara ter esquecido.

_"-Voltamos a nos encontrar, doce Gina...- a garota tentava se soltar das cordas que a prendiam, mas era inútil.- Doce Weasley... será que teu querido e amado Potter virá salvar-te? Ah, não, talvez aquele parvo Malfoy venha... é com ele que namoras, não?_

_Voldemort aproximou-se de Gina, que sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ela olhou para os lados, observando os corpos caídos de seus amigos, se mortos ou desmaiados, ela não saberia dizer._

_As mãos pálidas e frias do bruxo tocaram seu rosto, acariciando-o de uma maneira quase obscena e possessiva. Ela sentiu-se enojada, querendo mais do que tudo que aquele martírio acabasse._

_-És bela, Virgínia, muito bela...- um sorriso fino e malicioso surgiu na face cadavérica do bruxo, e Gina sentiu medo, mais do que em qualquer outra fase de sua vida._

_Ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem seu rosto e seu pescoço, passando pelos ombros e pelo colo, descendo à curva dos seios. Ela sentiu seu corpo retrair-se, assustado. O medo crescente a fazia desejar morrer, somente isso. Morrer._

_-Ao primeiro salvarás, e este será tua fortaleza, tua vida- Voldemort sussurrou ao ouvido dela, descendo suas mãos pela barriga dela e parando em sua cintura- O segundo não chegarás a ver. Já ao terceiro, nada se pode dizer, vitória perdida.- o bruxo fitou os olhos castanhos da garota, e aproximou seu rosto do dela, até que seus narizes se tocassem- O quarto será concebido durante os desconexos de uma noite- ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto no momento em que Voldemort levava a mão à calça dela e desabotoava-lhe o botão- E a este, chamarei de meu filho._

_Uma das mãos do bruxo acariciou a curva do pescoço de Gina. A mão dele era fria e cortante, passava-lhe uma sensação de angústia, desespero e dor. E então, como se a dor a consumisse, ela fechou os olhos, e não sentiu mais nada."_

-Nós podemos voltar, Gina, se quiser...- ela segurou a mão de Remo, buscando apoio para não cair.

O cheiro a estava deixando tonta e cheia de enjôos, mas o que a mantinha ali era a sensação de estar mais perto de Draco do que imaginava.

-Eu não vou voltar, Remo, não enquanto eu não estiver com o Draco.

-Mas, Gina...você viu como sua mãe ficou...totalmente alterada...seu pai...Rony teve que ficar com eles...

-Ele virá daqui a pouco, você sabe disso, Remo...e virão também Harry e se duvidar todos os meus irmãos...e a Ordem ídem! Vocês não encontrarão o Draco sem mim, Remo...porque eu sei que só eu poderei achá-lo no meio disso tudo...

Em questão de segundos Harry aparatou atrás deles, seguido de Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Kim, Tonks e mais alguns aurores.

-Gina...- Harry começou.

-Não adianta.- Remo interrompeu- Ela não vai embora até encontrar o Draco. Ela é uma Weasley, deveríamos nos acostumar com eles. Teimosos para toda a vida.

-Ali.- Gina apontou para um local mais pantanoso e sombrio, e sem esperar que alguém a acompanhasse, ela seguiu sozinha.

-Hei, menina, onde pensa que vai sozinha?- Remo a segurou pelo braço. Gina apoiou-se em Remo para não cair, não agüentando todo o mal estar que sentia- Vamos voltar, Gina. Definitivamente eu não posso deixar você nesse local.

-Não, Remo...por favor...eu preciso que você me leve até lá...- ela apontou novamente para o local.

Remo acenou para Harry e os outros e acompanhou Gina até onde não havia água, e o mais perto possível do local para onde ela apontara. Ela pegou sua própria varinha dentro das vestes e apontou:

-Caminho.- ela disse e, naquele local, a água se partiu ao meio e mostrou, para surpresa de todos, um breve caminho que estendia-se até uma escada, que levava para baixo da água.

-Como você sabia, Gina?- Fred perguntou.

-Eu não sei, eu só senti...eu vi pelos olhos do Draco quando ele passou por isso...um mês atrás...- e Fred ia perguntar alguma coisa novamente.

-Não pergunte, apenas faça o que ela manda.- Remo falou- Confie nela, OK?

-Mas, Remo, isso não é lógico.

-Para ela é, Fred, então não discuta.

As escadas tinham degraus pequenos e incertos, em níveis e tamanhos diferentes. O caminho era escuro, e apenas uma pequena luz ao fundo, bem longe, os guiava para algum lugar.

-Tem pessoas à esquerda.- ela falou assim que constataram que a luz dava para um corredor mal iluminado por tochas grudadas às paredes de barro. O cheiro era ainda pior ali, e os Aurores fizeram feitiços de 'desolfação' em cada um ali.- Elas têm varinhas e...eu não sei o que mais...são várias...estão guardando a cela de Draco.- ela deu um longo suspiro e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Remo- Harry e os outros que tiverem capa de invisibilidade podem atacar de surpresa. Desse modo eles não terão tempo de pensar em atacar. Podem dar um sinal verde quando acabar?

Harry, Kim, Tonks e mais três aurores esconderam-se debaixo das capas e rumaram pelo corredor à esquerda. Não se foi ouvido nada durante muito tempo, até que uma luz verde tomou conta do corredor, indicando que eles poderiam ir sem problemas.

O aspecto daquele corredor era ainda mais sombrio e, se algum deles pudesse sentir algum cheiro, perceberiam que era insuportável, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar do cemitério.

Gina reparou que as coisas não estavam bem como o planejado. Se era para ser um ataque surpresa, os estado de Harry demonstrava o contrário. Gina tomou forças para ir até o corpo caído do amigo.

-Harry...- o homem fitou os olhos castanhos dela. O rosto dele estava, aparentemente, queimado, bem como os braços e o tórax. Sua roupa estava quase que completamente rasgada.

-A Chang fugiu, Gina...me desculpa...- ele falou.

-O que aconteceu aqui?- Gina perguntou a Tonks e Kim.

-Não foi difícil acabar com os brutamontes que estavam aqui.- Tonks começou- Mas depois Chang apareceu com mais alguns e nos atacou por trás. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que não pudemos desviar. O feitiço dela acertou Harry e o desarmou. Ainda assim ele tentou correr atrás dela, mas foi pior porque de repente todos os feitiços se voltaram contra ele.

-Tirem ele daqui. Levem-no para um hospital e depois voltem com reforços. Há muitos restos de comensais por aqui, creio que será um achado para os aurores.- Gina segurou na mão de Remo e guiou-o mais para o fundo do corredor, sendo acompanhado pelos outros que estavam com ele, à exceção de Harry, Kim e Tonks.

-Você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo, Gininha?- Jorge perguntou.

-Indo atrás da minha felicidade, Jorge. Eu não sei porque isso tudo está acontecendo, mas se está, tem um motivo. Eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui, nem as respostas para os meus pesadelos eu tenho, mas agora eu tenho um propósito e ninguém vai me impedir de atingi-lo.

-Mas como acharemos o Malfoy nesse emaranhado de corredores?- Carlinhos questionou assim que eles chegaram a um centro, com quatro corredores ao redor.

-Tentando em cada um dos corredores.- Gina falou, soltando-se da mão de Remo e indo para o corredor à sua frente- ou confiando em mim. Eu disse que sei onde ele está, e eu sei.

Como ela era capaz de conhecer cada corredor naquele lugar, ou mesmo saber onde Draco estava preso, nenhum dos presentes poderia dizer. Aliás, nem mesmo Gina podia responder o porque de tudo o que estava sentindo. Ela apenas sentia e se guiava através disso.

No entanto, mesmo mostrando toda aquela força, Gina estava com medo. Medo de tudo dar errado e, acima de tudo, medo daquela sensação estranha que sentia em seu ventre.

E a sensação piorou quando ela se viu em frente a uma porta de ferro escuro, cheia de trancas e cadeados. ela apanhou a varinha e apontou.

-Bombarda!- a porta foi pelos ares e quando a poeira baixou, Gina viu seu mundo girar. No entanto, ainda teve forças para correr em direção ao corpo estendido e imóvel de Draco- _Enervate_!- ela falou, virando o corpo de Draco para si.- Enervate!- ela repetiu e sentiu um alívio enorme quando Draco abriu os olhos e fitou-a, com um brilho que só ela podia saber o que significava.

Ela sentiu os braços de Draco a abraçarem de um modo protetor e cheio de saudades e anseio, no instante em que vários vultos entravam no aposento e uma claridade impedisse que qualquer um visse alguma coisa.

-Ora, ora se não é a Weasley dando uma de heroína...- era a voz de Cho Chang, acompanha de vários barulhos estridentes e vozes ao fundo proferindo feitiços dos mais diversos- vindo salvar o seu querido Draquinho?

Gina sentiu o abraço de Draco enfraquecer e aos poucos o corpo dele se soltou do dela e se afastou. Ela tentou gritar, pedindo que ele não se afastasse e que no momento ela precisa senti-lo perto dela. Mas nenhuma voz saiu de sua garganta.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Tentou apanhar sua varinha, mas esta parecia pesada demais. Tentou levantar a cabeça para ver onde Draco estava e o que estava acontecendo, mas nem isso foi possível. Ela apenas podia ouvir.

-Você não vai encostar nela, Chang.- foi a voz de Draco, e mais uma vez ela sentiu os braços dele a envolverem e sentiu-se grata por isso.

-É mesmo, Draquinho?- ela gargalhou- Você não acha que está muito fraco para protegê-la não? Amazzare!- Gina sentiu os braços de Draco envolverem-na com mais força e, em instantes, ambos estavam sendo arremessados contra uma parede.

As costas de Draco bateram com força contra as pedras e ele não conseguiu manter-se acordado. No entanto, ainda envolvia Gina de um modo protetor.

-Agora você, Gininha...- Gina viu a varinha de Cho apontada para o ventre dela. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada- _Mortis_ _Vitta!_

O feitiço atingiu em cheio o ventre de Gina e a dor era excruciante, o que a impedia de gritar. Suas forças foram se esvaindo aos poucos e ela sentia como se sua vida, ou parte dela, fosse perdida.

-Impedimenta!- ela ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar, no instante em que a dor parava e seu corpo desfalecia junto ao corpo de Draco.

----------------------

**N/Rbc:**Nem demorou tanto assim, né? Me veio um pouco de inspiração, mesmo eu achando que voei no capítulo, mas enfim...**Rute** disse que gostou...o próximo eu vou me basear num livro que eu fui obrigada a ler esse ano, por causa do vestibular....será, pelo menos no começo, angustiante...o final eu não sei ainda...

**Ninde**** Seregon: **eu me mataria se eu terminasse uma Fic daquele jeito e...odiar a Changalinha é uma coisa muito comum entre os leitores de Harry Potter... Bjinhos...

**Rute**** Riddle: **bem...leu primeiro de novo então não tenho muito a declarar...tenha um FELIZ ANO NOVO vc tbm, linda! Bjinhos...

**Kika**** Felton: **nem demorou, Kika...uma semana, eu acho...um pouquinho mais...mas o próximo deve vir só depois de janeiro mesmo...Bjinhos...

**Chi**** Dieh: **caroço de fruta eu adaptei de um seriado antigo (Popularidade) que passava no SBT...quanto à profecia eu não sei mais mto bem o que explicar dela...mas acho q ainda deve sair alguma coisinha...Bjinhos...

**Miaka:**ainda bem que estão respondidas todas as perguntas...mas mais dúvidas virão, pode ter certeza....Bjinhos...

Bem...próximo capítulo só daqui algum tempo, então...

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

Bjinhos...

**!!!Rebeca Maria!!!**


	3. A Cela

**Capítulo III**

**A Cela**

_"A escuridão era ampla e envolvente. O silêncio total era cortado apenas por aquele velho barulho que partia de seus ouvidos._

_Desde que chegara ali sempre fora assim: quando em silêncio, em paz ou em expectativa, o zumbido voltava, em duração enervante, direto como a fala direta do comensal:_

_Deixa as mãos dele amarradas._

_Aos poucos ia apalpando o escuro da cela, o silêncio da escuridão, o zumbido do próprio corpo. Estava no chão frio, não era de cimento bem tijolo, terra batida, úmida, mas não molhada ao ponto de ensopar sua roupa._

_Movia-se lentamente pelo chão, de bruços, o rosto quase a tocar a areia. O cheiro da terra era nauseante. Sentia-se pior ainda cada vez que constatava o cheiro velho e usado da terra, de mofo e carniça. Sentia as paredes, mesmo sem vê-las na escuridão._

_A posição era incômoda: seus braços estavam sempre para trás das costas, os pulsos amarrados, seu corpo meio de lado, seu rosto na areia fria._

_Por quanto tempo cheirava a terra abafada pelo próprio corpo? Horas, dias... E, àquela altura, nem mesmo a sensação de estômago vazio e frio o incomodavam. Queria apenas permanecer na posição incômoda, como se estivesse em maratona para provar que o corpo podia resistir a tudo._

_"Eu sou um Malfoy!" – pensou, sentindo uma dor excruciante ao mínimo esforço, como se estivesse sendo torturado há dias._

_Ainda assim tentou se mexer, e sentiu o ombro direito, fincado no chão, doer. Puxou os braços nas costas e as cordas nos pulsos rasgaram a carne com um estremecimento. Sabia que agora sangrava, havia um novo odor no ar abafado._

_Não sabia se era noite ou dia claro – uma cela (ou tumba, não sabia ao certo) sem grades, sem a pequena janela no alto, talvez sem porta. Mas por mais fechada que estivesse, uma porta sempre deixava passar alguma claridade, uma réstia de luz. Mas não havia nenhuma luz, nem uma leve brisa._

_Durante algum tempo ficou imóvel, tentando lembrar-se de como fora parar ali e o mantinham confinado por tantos dias. Sentia que aos poucos sua memória ia falhando, e os lapsos o assustavam e ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes._

_No entanto, por mais que os dias se passassem e sua memória falhasse, ele sabia que nunca se esqueceria de três coisas: seu nome, Draco Malfoy, e, com isso, a força que ele devia manter. Virgínia, sua mulher e, por amor a ela, sair dali. E por último, Cho Chang, de quem tinha que se livrar._

_Draco mexeu o corpo e tentou passar para o ombro que não estava dolorido com o apoio de todo o seu peso._

_O silêncio já estava incomodando há muito tempo. Nenhum ruído, por menor que fosse. No entanto, no final das contas, ele acabou por concentrar-se melhor em tentar ouvir e também aguçar sua visão._

_Algum tempo depois, ali, com o rosto quase enterrado na areia, podia distinguir algumas pequenas coisas: manchas, grão, pedrinhas, algo parecido com miúdos pedaços de madeira._

_E o lugar comum lhe veio à mente: a natureza é sábia. É sábia e cruel. Começava a adaptar seus olhos à escuridão. Distinguiu, um pouco distante de onde estava, uma porta, negra e aparentemente de ferro._

_"O aspecto pantanoso era sombrio como o de qualquer cemitério. O vento soprava por entre as árvores lodosas e transmitia um som agonizante, um grito de medo ou algo muito parecido. O cheiro de podridão infestava o lugar._

_Onde...- Draco tentou segurar a cabeça, mas ela insistia em pender para um dos lados. Tentou falar, mas o cheiro horrível do local não permitia._

_Por alguns instantes ele reuniu forças para reagir contra as cordas que apertava seus pulsos e os brutamontes que o seguravam pelo braço, arrastando-o por um caminho pedregoso e, por vezes, úmido e nojento._

_Parou, ao reconhecer o local em que se encontrava. Lembrou-se perfeitamente das condições do cemitério na época em que estivera ali, anos atrás, e também dos motivos que o levaram até lá._

_Teve o irrefreável anseio de gritar quando lembrou-se do estado de Gina quando ele a encontrou. Desmaiada a um canto, com as roupas rasgadas, o rosto sem vida, branca o bastante para ser dada como morta. E o que fora mais horrível ainda fora constatar que Voldemort a tocara tão intimamente quanto ele, mas de uma forma tão brutal quanto ele jamais faria. Voldemort deixara sua marca em Gina. E junto com ela, deixara uma maldição._

_No instante em que gritou, sentiu alguém lançar-lhe uma maldição, o que o fez gritar mais ainda. Não foi forte o bastante para desacordílo, mas para deixílo alheio a quase tudo que se passava._

_Caminho.- num instante Draco pensou ter visto muita água se juntar, abrindo um caminho que levava até uma escada, mas achou que seus olhos lhe pregavam uma peça, tamanha dor em todo o seu corpo._

_E até chegarem a um centro com quatro corredores, Draco não prestou muita atenção, não tinha forças para tanto. Ouvia, bem baixinho, os comensais conversarem entre si e, um pouco mais alto, com uma voz um tanto mandona e estridente, Cho Chang dava ordens de guarda do prisioneiro._

_Uma enorme porta de ferro rangeu e o barulho ecoou nos ouvidos de Draco. Aparentemente, reagindo ao rangido, as cordas nos pulsos de Draco apertaram ainda mais e, em seguida, ele sentiu um pancada em sua cabeça, que o fez desmaiar."_

Aos poucos foi ouvindo um barulho, que pareceu-lhe esperançoso. Provavelmente botas, correndo em direção à porta. Seu coração disparou.

Tentou livrar-se das cordas em seus pulsos e sentiu-as apertarem bastante, machucando mais ainda e enrolando-se com mais força. Continuou tentando por mais algum tempo, a dor dos pulsos acumulando-se às dores do resto do corpo. A um certo instante sentiu as cordas cederem.

Teve uma sensação estranha à medida que as botas pareciam mais perto. Algo em seu estômago revirava. E ele não sabia se era uma sensação boa ou não. Revirava e estremecia, por vezes doía, mas logo aliviava. No entanto, certa hora, a sensação foi dolorosa o bastante para fazê-lo desmaiar.

_Bombarda_- a porta foi pelos ares e quando a poeira baixou, Gina viu seu mundo girar. No entanto, ainda teve forças para correr em direção ao corpo estendido e imóvel de Draco- _Enervate_- ela falou, virando o corpo de Draco para si.- Enervate- ela repetiu e sentiu um alívio enorme quando Draco abriu os olhos e fitou-a, com um brilho que só ela podia saber o que significava.

Draco deu um meio sorriso e logo abraçou Gina, querendo, mais do que tudo, protegê-la de qualquer mal que a estivesse atingindo naquele momento.

Ora, ora se não é a Weasley dando uma de heroína...- era a voz de Cho Chang, acompanhada de vários barulhos estridentes e vozes ao fundo, proferindo feitiços dos mais diversos- vindo salvar o seu querido Draquinho?

No mesmo instante Draco parou de abraçar a mulher e se afastou, postando-se um pouco à sua frente, entre ela e Cho. Não podia deixar que acontecesse nada a Gina, não mais. Ela já sofrera demais com toda essa história e, também, sofria demais com todas as lembranças e fantasmas que a atormentavam desde os onze anos. Não era justo mais sofrimento. Não era justo mais dores.

Ele lançou um olhar frio e cortante para Cho e logo depois olhou para Gina, encolhida a um canto, parecendo frágil.

Você não vai encostar nela, Chang.- foi a voz de Draco, que logo abraçou a mulher novamente, tendo a certeza de que aquilo a faria sentir-se melhor.

É mesmo, Draquinho- ela gargalhou- Você não acha que está muito fraco para protegê-la não? _Amazzare_- Draco envolveu-a num abraço ainda mais forte e protetor, e em instantes, ambos estavam sendo arremessados contra uma parede.

As costas de Draco bateram com força contra as pedras e ele não conseguiu manter-se acordado. No entanto, ainda mantinha-se abraçado a Gina.

Agora você, Gininha...- Gina viu a varinha de Cho apontada para o ventre dela. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada- _Mortis Vitta_!

O feitiço atingiu em cheio o ventre de Gina e a dor era excruciante, o que a impedia de gritar. Suas forças foram se esvaindo aos poucos e ela sentia como se sua vida, ou parte dela, fosse perdida.

_Impedimenta_- ela ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar, no instante em que a dor parava e seu corpo desfalecia junto ao corpo de Draco.- Petrificus Totalus!

O corpo de Cho imobilizou-se na mesma hora e sua varinha caiu e rolo pelo chão até parar junto aos corpos desmaiados de Gina e Draco. Ela ainda manteve-se de pé por uns instantes antes de cair dura no chão, apenas os olhinhos atentos e raivosos indo de um lado a outro da cela, procurando pelo mentor do feitiço.

A imagem de Harry Potter apareceu imponente diante dos olhos de Cho, o que a fez espantar-se tremendamente. Num instante tentou gritar, mas sua boca permaneceu fechada. A única expressão de seu corpo era a de seus olhos, agora não mais atentos e raivosos, e sim temerosos e assombrados.

Pensou que ia se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente, Chang- Harry deu um meio sorriso, estreitou os olhos e aproximou-se da mulher imóvel no chão- Você realmente achou que feitiços mal executados de comensais burros fossem me tirar da jogada ou você não pensou que desabilitar um auror podia ser uma...armadilha?

Harry parou por um instante, atentando-se aos barulhos de feitiços que vinham do lado de fora da cela. Em alguns segundos, Remo entrou e parou a alguns metros de Draco e Gina.

_Enervate_- ele disse, tentando reanimar os dois- A maioria dos comensais foram imobilizados- Remo informou- alguns conseguiram escapar, mas não devem ir longe.

A Virgínia...- Draco sussurrou, assim que abriu os olhos. Remo ajudou-o a sentar-se e retirou do bolso um frasco pequeno com uma poção esverdeada. Draco tomou-a e sentiu um certo alívio assim que terminou.

Ela não acordou com o feitiço.- quase no mesmo instante, Draco levantou-se e apanhou a varinha que estava caída próxima a ele. Andou até o corpo agora semi petrificado de Cho e apontou a varinha para ela:

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA- ele gritou e os lábios de Cho crisparam-se num sorriso fino e malicioso.- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA- repetiu, de um modo ainda mais alto e pausado.

_Mortis Vitta_- Cho informou, ao que Draco arregalou os olhos e apertou ainda mais a varinha em sua mão, sentindo suas unhas fincarem com força a carne da palma, a raiva latejar mais a cada instante- Sabe o que significa, Draquinho?

QUAL É O CONTRA FEITIÇO?

Bobinho você, não?

DIGA, CHANG- Draco pressionou a ponta da varinha no pescoço da mulher, que apenas mantinha uma expressão maníaca no rosto- FALA!

Não há contra feitiço, meu amor...- ela falou de um jeito meloso, terminando por lançar um beijo no ar para Draco.

Sua...AVADA...

_EXPELLIARMUS_! NÃO, MALFOY- a varinha que Draco segurava voou e bateu na parede. Draco olhou incrédulo para Harry.

O que você acha que fez agora, Potter? Essa mulher já causou sofrimento demais, não merece viver nem mais um instante.

Eu sei disso tanto quanto você, Malfoy, mas não é assim que um Auror resolve uma situação como essas.

Eu não sou Auror.

É, mas eu sou, e como tal devo impedir que, além de matar a Chang, você estrague a sua vida e, pior ainda, estrague a vida da Gina que, caso não tenha notado, precisa de você agora, então, faça o seu papel como marido, cuidando da Gina, que eu faço o meu papel como Auror, dando a Chang o que ela merece.

Draco pareceu considerar o que Harry falara. Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, processando cada informação, cada acontecimento e analisando a besteira que esteve prestes a fazer. Olhou para trás e viu Remo que, agora, tentava mais uma vez reanimar Gina.

Ele olhou para o corpo da mulher e sentiu um aperto enorme no coração. Vê-la daquele modo, quase morta, tão parecido com a outra vez, era horrível, e ele sentia-se na obrigação de protegê-la, e no momento, tiríla dali o mais rápido possível para que, de algum modo, pessoas especializadas tentassem tiríla daquele estado cadavérico e a fizessem acordar.

Com um olhar, Remo deu a sua varinha a Draco, que fez os feitiços necessários para tirar Gina daquele lugar com segurança. Remo sabia que apenas um homem que amasse infinitamente uma mulher, poderia aparatar longas distâncias com ela, ainda mais estando quase morta.

Draco mostrara-se com esse amor. Aliás, Remo sempre soubera do amor que unia os dois. Sempre tivera consciência dos laços que, de uma forma ou de outra, mantinham os dois juntos, por pensamentos, sonhos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas eternamente ligados.

Então, Harry, o que você vai fazer com a Chang- Remo perguntou e Harry apenas fitou o amigo com um olhar misterioso.

Draco aparatou com Gina direto no Hospital Witch Anna, onde Luna trabalhava. Chamou por ela, que veio assim que pôde, alguns minutos depois.

Luna levou Gina para uma sala reservada e, como sempre, Draco fora deixado de lado, sozinho no corredor, mais impaciente a cada instante.

Era horrível viver aquele pesadelo de novo, estar ali naquele mesmo hospital, desejando que as notícias não fossem das piores ou que, ao menos, no final, Gina saísse bem dali.

No entanto, um certo alívio tomava conta do coração de Draco. Alívio por perceber que o pesadelo estava acabando, juntamente com uma certeza de que, cedo ou tarde, Gina sairia dali e, assim, ele poderia abraçíla como ele queria, e beijíla como ele ansiava.

Aquela era a parte otimista de Draco. A parte pessimista, mesmo que mínima, num canto obscuro de sua mente, ainda assim era assustadora, e se ele deixasse, podia tomar conta de seu desespero e tornar tudo pior.

Ele ainda ficou naquele corredor durante vários minutos, se não fossem horas talvez. E Draco não soube realmente identificar a expressão que Luna trazia consigo assim que saiu da sala onde examinara Gina.

Não soube dizer se era uma expressão de más notícias ou boas notícias. O que ele achava realmente é que ela trazia um semblante neutro, que lhe dizia que, a princípio, Gina não estava bem, mas que logo ela estaria ótima. No final das contas, eram apenas respostas fictícias que a sua mente queria lhe dar, apenas para deixílo tranqüilo, mas não era a realidade.

Nós não temos um quadro clínico formado.- Luna falou.

Como...o que você quer dizer, Luna?

Que nós não sabemos exatamente o que a Gina tem. É com o um estado de dormência profunda...

Coma?

Não, talvez mais profunda e que necessariamente não é um trauma. Creio que tenha a ver com a maldição...você sabe...- Draco afundou as mãos no rosto e sua mente foi atingida por milhares de pensamentos, desorganizados e perturbadores- Sei que foi o Mortis Vitta...

O que ele faz, Luna? Ele não vai matar a Virgínia, vai?

Na verdade, Draco, creio que por ela, pela Gina, ela gostaria que sim.

Mas o que...não...Virgínia não gostaria de morrer assim, Lovegood- Draco alterou-se de uma hora para outra, e cada palavra dita por Luna parecia martelar em sua cabeça e parecia encaixar-se num quebra cabeças começado há anos, mas nunca terminado- ...ela não pode simplesmente morrer assim e me deixar...- ele terminou num fio de voz.

Ela não vai morrer, Draco.- o homem olhou-a, com uma expressão confusa, ao mesmo tempo perturbada e, se olhassem bem as íris claras de Draco, perceberiam uma expressão desesperada.

Então...

...a maldição, Draco, está selada. Mortis Vitta completou a maldição que Voldemort um dia proferiu.

**N/Rbc: **muito bem...sei que demorou, muito mais do que eu previ...o mês de janeiro foi justificado, ta certo, eu tava totalmente out de internet e fanfic...o mês de fevereiro foi mesmo falta de costume...tive que ler a fanfic e retomar com a minha idéia...mas quem disse que eu lembrava quem tinha impedido o que no final do capítulo 2? Não, eu não lembrava...nem tinha noção da idéia... mas enfim... Eu achava que era o Lupin, sério mesmo...depois resolvi mudar de idéia...

Algumas notas: os primeiros parágrafos deste capítulo foram retirados (e devidamente adaptados) do livro **Os que bebem como os cães**, de **Assis Brasil**, escritor piauiense. O resto foi da minha imaginação mesmo...rs...

Próximo capítulo: assim que eu arranjar um pc pra escrever, porque o meu só ajudou quando eu liguei pra escrever este capítulo, agora não liga mais...

Os agradecimentos vão para: **Ninde Seregon, miaka, KatieRadcliffe, Carol Malfoy Potter, Rute Riddle, Vivian Malfoy, Kika Felton e Mione G. Potter RJ** que comentaram...e desculpas pela demora...

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


	4. Depois da Tempestade

**Capítulo IV**

**Depois da tempestade**

"Hei, amor...- Draco aproximou-se da cama de Gina e segurou a mão dela, fria e pálida.

Gina mantinha os olhos fechados e inconscientes. Sua face estava pálida, embora seus lábios, estranhamente rosados, mantivessem um sorriso fino e singelo.

Já há vários dias que ela estava desacordada. Draco sabia que cedo ou tarde ela abriria os olhos e retomaria a consciência, mas cada segundo que ela mantinha-se imóvel era doloroso.

"Luna disse que você vai acordar em breve, e isso me alegra muito. Ela me falou algo muito superficial sobre o Mortis Vitta e disse que talvez você saiba mais sobre isso do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ela me explicou que não é algo bom, que pode parecer assustador, mas dependendo dá para reverter.

Draco apanhou a varinha, girou-a no ar algumas vezes e fez aparecer um buquê de flores, o qual substituiu o antigo num vaso sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

"Mas eu não quero falar sobre coisas ruins agora. Eu nem mesmo sei se você está me ouvindo, espero que esteja e, de algum modo, se lembre disso quando acordar. Eu não vou te pedir desculpas agora, não é justo com você e muito menos comigo. Aprendi que se quisermos mesmo a confiança de alguém e quisermos fazer esse alguém feliz, é preciso sempre falar olhando nos olhos, porque isso transmite confiança. É, eu sei que eu estou parecendo uma criança agora, um garotinho assustado que não se parece nada com um Malfoy, mas eu sei também que eu não sou simplesmente um Malfoy, porque você me faz ser algo muito maior do que um Malfoy, e por isso eu sou capaz de expor meus sentimentos e meus medos pra você.

Por algum tempo Draco ficou calado, admirando a face de Gina que, apesar de tudo, continuava bela. Estava serena, com o semblante calmo e não parecia estar em coma ou algo do tipo. Parecia, sim, estar dormindo, e tendo um sonho bom.

Uma chove fina começou a cair do lado de fora, mas logo se tornou intensa, transformando-se em uma tempestade. Parecia querer castigar a todos lá fora, com raios e trovões, que ecoavam ao redor.

"Acho que Peter está com raiva de mim. Ele não quis em nenhum momento ficar comigo, e quando vem te ver pede que eu saia. Ele me lembra a mim mesmo quando eu tinha a idade dele. Digo, ele age como eu agia com as pessoas que eu não gostava. E ele sempre traz um presente pra você, seja uma rosa, um quadro ou um chocolate. Peter se parece muito com você, Virgínia e precisa muito de você.

Ele remexeu em alguns papéis sobre a mesinha, entre eles pergaminhos, cartas de amigos, exemplares mais novos do Profeta onde, num deles, estava estampada a foto de Cho Chang e alguns comensais, presos por Harry e outros Aurors.

"Sabe o que chegou pra você? Uma carta falando sobre a sua exposição, naquele Museu de Arte do Harry Potter de não sei das quantas. Foi adiado por causa dos acontecimentos e será remarcado assim que você acordar e decidir qual será a melhor data. Também chegou a carta da Escola de Medicina Bruxa, ou algo parecido, requerendo inscrição imediata. Não se preocupe, eu fiz sua inscrição e sua vaga está guardada, em nome de Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy. Eu mantive o meu sobrenome, não tem problema, não é?

Draco parou na frente da janela do quarto, admirando a chuva torrencial do lado de fora, escutando vagamente o barulho da água. Apesar de uma cena forte, numa espécie de demonstração de ira da natureza, não deixava de ser bela, bonito e, de certa forma, acolhedora, já que, na sua opinião, "chuva" sempre significara "limpeza", ou "purificação"

"O sobrenome é nosso, Draco.

O homem pareceu não ouvir, ou simplesmente ignorou as palavras, achando que fosse fruto de sua imaginação ansiosa para que Virgínia acordasse.

"O sobrenome é nosso, Sr. Malfoy.

Dessa vez Draco virou-se e se deparou com um par de olhos castanhos muito vivos fitando-o com atenção.

Na face de Virgínia, o mesmo semblante calmo, a mesma serenidade e o mesmo sorriso maroto, ao mesmo tempo inocente e intenso.

"Virgínia, você...

Ele sorriu e foi até ela, limitando-se, primeiramente, a verificar se estava tudo bem e se aquilo não seria apenas um devaneio de sua mente.

"Você está bem...?

"Estou pronta pra outra.- ela disse, com certa graça.

"Você não perde o seu senso de humor.- ele falou, ainda timidamente- Desde quando está acordada?

"Eu não sei. Não sei o quanto da sua conversa eu ouvi e absorvi. Mas eu ouvi claramente quando você falou meu nome completo.- ela estendeu a mão para ele e o fez chegar mais perto, de modo que ela pudesse abraça-lo.

Foi um abraço intenso e cheio de carinho, sem qualquer vestígio de rancor ou até mesmo lembranças de um ano tenebroso. Havia apenas anseio, admiração, amor reprimido e retraído.

Draco sabia que, por meio daquele abraço, Gina queria apenas o conforto e a proteção de seus braços. Ela ainda estava assustada com tudo o que ocorrera, e só agora podia demonstrar isso. Por isso ele a apertou com força em seus braços, confortando e protegendo-a como apenas ele sabia fazer.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora, meu amor.

Durante vários minutos Gina chorou no ombro de Draco, sendo abraçada por ele. Chorou simplesmente porque precisava chorar, precisava desabafar tudo o que estava preso. Chorou por ter ficado longe de seu marido durante quase um ano, sem saber o que, efetivamente, tinha ocorrido. Chorou pelo que acontecera no cemitério, pela forma como encontrara Draco, pela lembrança do Mortis Vitta lançado pela Chang. E, no final, chorou por finalmente estar de volta nos braços de Draco.

Do lado de fora a tempestade se acalmava, quase ao mesmo ritmo que as lágrimas de Gina cessavam.

Ao fim, a mulher acabou por dormir nos braços de Draco, que se sentia, agora, aliviado por ela estar bem e ter acordado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ela vai ficar bem agora, não vai, Luna?

"Sim, Draco. Agora que ela acordou a recuperação será bem mais rápida. Inclusive, em dois dias acredito que ela poderá voltar para casa. No entanto, por agora, deixe-a dormir mais um pouco.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco girou a chave da porta e deixou que Gina entrasse em casa. Ela parou assim que deu um passo do lado de dentro e ficou observando, atentando-se às mínimas mudanças ocorridas no local.

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?

"Quase um mês.

"Sério?- ela deu um sorriso maroto, certificando-se de que, apesar de sua ausência, tudo estava bem, ou mesmo que ficaria bem.

"Sente-se feliz em casa?

"Sim, mas ficarei mais ainda assim que conversarmos melhor, Draco.- ele apontou o sofàindicando que ela sentasse, para que pudesse conversar.

Durante alguns minutos ambos ficaram em silêncio. Olhando-se mutuamente, como se lesses o que os olhos de cada um queria dizer, lendo no brilho do olhar todas as desculpas que Draco queria pedir e todos os perdões que Gina queria dar.

"Virgínia, eu...

"Eu sei de tudo, Draco.

"Sabe? Mas...como?

"Você me disse, com os seus olhos você pôde me dizer tudo há algum tempo e pôde me confirmar agora.

"Você sabe da poção, então?

"Sim, e de todo o resto que possa haver.

"Então...- Gina aproximou-se de Draco, fitando-o de uma forma intensa. Encostou o seu nariz no dele, suas respirações se misturando num pequeno espaço entre seus lábios.

"Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy, e se a culpa não é sua, não tem porque eu renunciar a você. Não tem porque eu me afastar da minha felicidade. Eu só te peço que tenha calma, que me dê um tempo para que eu me acostume novamente com tudo isso.

"Você lembra do que eu te disse há muito tempo, Virgínia? Quando ainda éramos namorados?- ela mostrou um fino sorriso de compreensão- Eu te respeito acima de tudo, te admiro, te amo e te desejo, e é por isso que será como e quando você quiser. Aliás, eu viveria eternamente na castidade se eu soubesse que eu fosse viver eternamente com você, desfrutando de cada momento silencioso, mas infinitamente prazeroso, ao seu lado.- ela sorriu e o abraçou com força e amor, sabendo que nunca mais sairia do lado do homem de sua vida.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Eu não quero falar com você. Eu não vou falar com você. Eu não gosto mais de você.

"Peter, filho, eu sei que você tem milhões de motivos para me odiar, mas você não deve levá-los em consideração.

"É sério? Fazer a minha mãe sofrer durante quase um ano não é motivo suficiente para eu deixar de gostar de você? Abandonar a gente para ir morar fora com aquela mulher chata também não é motivo?

Peter sentou-se na cama, de costas para o pai, abraçado aos joelhos. A verdade é que ele estava com raiva do pai, queria manda-lo para fora de casa e dizer que, sem ele, sua mãe estava muito melhor, quando eram apenas mãe e filho na casa.

"Sai daqui, eu quero ficar sozinho! Não quero que você entre no meu quarto.- o garotinho falou, friamente. Draco abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu coração apertar diante do desprezo do filho.

"OK, Peter, faça como quiser. Só não faça nada que magoe a sua mãe, já que, imagino, é o que você menos quer.

Draco virou-se para sair do quarto, mas Peter pareceu considerar as palavras do pai.

"Eu não pretendo magoar a minha mãe.- ele falou, levantando-se e tomando a frente do pai- Eu vou dormir no quarto com ela, se o senhor quiser pode dormir no sofá.- sem esperar resposta, Peter foi até o quarto da mãe e deitou-se ao lado dela, que estava adormecida há algum tempo.

Draco ainda ficou parado por algum tempo, tentando absorver cada palavra cortante e fria de Peter. Mais uma vez o modo como o filho agiu fez com que ele se lembrasse de sua infância e toda a sua arrogância. No entanto. Draco não culpava o filho, pois sabia que de uma forma ou de outra ele tinha todas as razões do mundo para odiá-lo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_"Será mesmo que precisa?  
Já vi tanta gente pedindo provas de amor que fico pensando, precisa de motivo pra amar alguém, amar é algo que se pensa em dizer, ou simplesmente seu coração dispara de tal modo que chega a doer no peito?  
Dizer eu te amo é apenas uma tentativa de tentar por pra fora aquele sentimento de pura felicidade que você sente só de chegar perto da pessoa amada.  
Dizer eu te amo é apenas uma chave para abrir o coração do outro, para compartilhar segredos, para selar confiança mútua.  
Dizer eu te amo é somente aquela pequena seqüência de 3 palavras que pode levar alguém as lágrimas.  
Dizer eu te amo é apenas tudo que eu tenho vontade de ficar repetindo pra você, mas se fosse assim, eu não poderia dizer pra mais ninguém que estou plenamente feliz de estar contigo, pois só teria palavras pra você, só teria "eu te amo".  
Pode ser que eu consiga um dia transmitir algo que supere o "eu te amo" mas até làeu vou continuar repetindo N vezes essas 3 palavrinhas que tão bem fazem ao seu coração._

_Felicidade é pra se mostrar pro mundo, não pra se guardar dentro de uma caixa, felicidade precisa de espaço pra crescer, e quero que a minha cresça e envolva todos os que gosto, deixando-os felizes também._

_Virgínia Malfoy, eu te amo!_

_Draco Malfoy"_

Virgínia enrolou o pergaminho e, quase que instantaneamente, sentiu os braços de Draco envolverem-na por trás e o queixo dele apoiar-se em seu ombro.

"Obrigada, Draco.

"Pelo quê?

"Pelo seu amor.

"Você não tem o que agradecer, meu amor. Foi você quem me ensinou a amar. E eu gostaria de ter dito isso mais vezes pra você. Eu te amo.

Gina deu um longo suspiro e estampou sua face com um belo sorriso. Sentia-se aliviada por estar novamente com Draco, que seria para sempre o seu grande amor.

"Você se lembra da primeira vez que ficamos assim? Parado na frente da janela, olhando uma fina chuva cair nos jardins e o pôr do sol atrás dos vales?

"Na torre mais alta de Hogwarts. Nós estávamos fugindo do Rony, que estava desconfiando que eu estivesse ficando mesmo com o Dino Thomas e queria acertar as contas. Fora o fato de seu pai ter descoberto tudo e querer que você me deixasse.

"E você se lembra do que eu disse no final?

"Como eu poderia esquecer?

"Pois eu repito agora, Virgínia, que depois dessa tempestade, este será apenas o primeiro pôr do sol que apreciaremos juntos. Este é apenas o primeiro momento que eu fico assim com você, sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido, prometendo proteger a sua felicidade.

Gina aconchegou-se mais nos braços de Draco, sentindo a respiração lenta dele em seu pescoço.

Do lado de fora a chuva fina dava lugar a um belo pôr do sol e um maravilhoso arco-íris.

Os dois ainda ficaram bastante tempo naquela posição, apreciando a lua cheia que começava a surgir no céu. Admiraram as estrelas e conversaram um pouco mais, silenciosamente com seus pensamentos, pois palavras não eram necessárias para ambos demonstrarem o quanto estavam felizes e o quanto se amavam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**"N/Rbc"**Bem, nem demorou muito...e eu não achei que o capítulo ficou de todo mal...queria que fosse maior, mas ao fim já não conseguia escrever mais muita coisa que não terminar logo e começar a escrever o capítulo final (eu disse que seria uma FanFic pequena). Estou feliz por ter conseguido fazer capas decentes para as 3 Fics da série, ou ao menos mais decentes do que as que eu fazia antes...qualquer dia eu boto num site e boto o link para quem quiser ver...rs...

**Miaka****, Kika, Vivian Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter e Rute, obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Bjinhos**

**Rebeca Maria! **


	5. Nossos Laços Eternos

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Nossos Laços Eternos**

Draco observou atentamente o que se passava nos jardins da casa em Alderley Edge. Ficava maravilhado cada vez que observava com mais atenção os sorrisos de Virgínia e Peter quando estavam juntos.

No momento, sob a sombra fresca de uma das diversas árvores do jardim, os dois, mãe e filho, pareciam conversar alegremente, rindo ao menor esforço, demonstrando nítida cumplicidade.

Ele desceu até aos jardins e aproximou-se dos dois, sem ser notado. Os dois conversavam num balanço, baixo o suficiente de modo que Draco não conseguisse ouvir uma palavra sequer. Algum tempo depois Gina notou a presença do marido ali.

"Draco, junte-se a nós. Peter estava me contando sobre a última aula dele de críquete.- o homem sorriu, e já estava prestes a dar uma desculpa para sair dali, quando o garotinho desceu do colo da mãe e afastou-se um pouco."

"Desculpe...- ele disse baixinho- lembrei que tenho uma redação para fazer.- e saiu, rumo à casa."

Draco observou o filho se afastar e olhou para a mulher. Deu de ombros e mostrou um fino e triste sorriso para ela.

"Ele me odeia.- concluiu."

Gina fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela no balanço, e ele assim o fez, mantendo certa distância. O silêncio pairou entre eles durante algum tempo, e de modo algum parecia ser incômodo. Em partes, ambos gostavam de estar lado a lado em silêncio, por vezes apenas apreciando a beleza ao redor, ou sentindo a presença um do outro.

"Ele não te odeia, Draco.- ela falou quase num sussurro. Draco não falou nada, continuou a contemplar algo à sua frente."

Gina observou o olhar desfocado de Draco, mirando um nada mais à frente. Observou que o marido mostrava ainda o sorriso triste na face, fino e retraído. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e até mesmo tentou tocá-lo, mas retraía-se cada vez que sua mão aproximava-se do ombro dele.

Draco olhou para ela e sorriu-lhe, sinceramente. Ele levou uma das mãos à face dela, acariciando a maçã do rosto dela, passando por todo o rosto e parando nos lábios, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, para sentir melhor o toque carinhoso dele.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que algumas lágrimas molhavam o rosto de Draco. Num impulso ela o abraçou, tentando reconfortá-lo.

Draco não lembrava-se quando fora a última vez que chorara como estava chorando naquele momento. Não parecia uma criança assustada, e sim, um homem assustado.

"Eu fiz tudo errado. Fui um imbecil inconseqüente que fez tudo errado e estragou a vida das pessoas que mais ama nessa vida.- Gina passou a mão nos cabelos do marido, assim que ele enterrou o rosto no ombro dela."

"Você não fez nada errado, meu amor.- ela ponderou- e se tiver feito, não foi porque quis. Agora tudo já passou e você está aqui conosco, com a sua família. Tenho certeza que Peter só está com uma raiva momentânea de você, coisa de criança. Vai ver que já já ele estará novamente eufórico com você em casa e não vai te deixar parado um só instante.- Draco olhou para a mulher, que levou a mão ao rosto dele e secou suas lágrimas."

"Eu espero que sim. Tenho medo de ter perdido meu filho. Tenho medo de perder vocês."

"Você não vai perdê-lo, meu amor. E não vai perder nenhum de nós três.- Draco sorriu quando Gina levou a mão dele ao ventre dela e falou, com um sorriso singelo nos lábios e um brilho cativante nos olhos- Eu estou grávida."

O homem aproximou seu rosto do dela e deu-lhe um delicado beijo na bochecha, não querendo de modo algum ultrapassar os limites impostos por ela. Assim que ele se afastou, Gina fez o que ele tinha feito há alguns segundos. Passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto dele, parando nos lábios. Em seguida, juntou seus lábios com os dele.

Era o primeiro beijo desde que ela acordara no hospital. Mantiveram-se afastados durante algum tempo, apenas demonstrando carinho e amor com abraços, palavras e olhares, mas nunca passava disso. Gina não se sentia pronta para ser novamente dele, talvez por receio, ou simplesmente porque o queria no momento certo, não sabia exatamente.

Aquele era um beijo muito calmo, sem pressa ou mesmo malícia. Aproximava-se de um beijo inocente, por parte de Gina receoso, e Draco, com muito respeito pela mulher.

Algum tempo depois, Gina sentiu a necessidade de levar a mão ao pescoço do marido, e acariciar a nuca dele em movimentos circulares e lentos. Assim que a outra mão foi para o pescoço de Draco, ela se afastou, levando as duas mãos aos cabelos dele.

Gina sorriu para o marido e recebeu um belo e charmoso sorriso de volta. Um sorriso que ela não via há muito tempo e que tanto a encantava e a fazia derreter-se.

"Obrigado.- ele falou- Eu precisava disso."

"Eu também, meu amor. Eu também.- dizendo isso ela selou novamente seus lábios com os dele- E você não sabe o quanto."

Draco aconchegou a mulher em seus braços, com as costas dela apoiadas em seu peito.

"Virgínia, como vai ser daqui por diante?"

"Como assim, Draco?"

"Nosso bebê."

"Será como sempre foi. Nós passaremos por tudo como sempre, com _amor_.- ela deu ênfase à última palavra- e isso nós temos de sobra. A morte é mais forte que a vida, Draco, mas o amor, somente ele, é mais forte que a morte."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Os ares na Mansão dos Weasley Malfoy pareciam limitadamente alegres. Draco por vezes encontrava-se cantarolando uma ou outra música, demonstrando a sua felicidade por estar novamente em casa. Porém, a lembrança da frieza do filho para com ele, o faziam esquecer de qualquer música e voltar a um estado silencioso de tristeza.

Virgínia por sua vez, poderia estar radiante em determinados momentos. Draco mostrava-se a cada dia mais carinhoso e cuidadoso, agradando-lhe com os mínimos gestos e por vezes sendo romântico ao extremo. Peter estava sempre querendo agradar a mãe, e deixava-a feliz com um simples sorriso de carinho. E o seu atual estado, grávida, a deixava ainda mais radiante. No entanto, doía nela ver a distância que pai e filho mantinham, e mais ainda era ver Draco tentar se aproximar do filho e Peter o repelir com tanta frieza.

Peter adorava ver a mãe feliz, e mais ainda quando ele era o responsável por cada belo sorriso que ela dava. Por vezes também pegava-se refletindo sobre como o pai a estava fazendo feliz quando levava uma rosa para ela ou fazia-lhe algum mimo. Porém, era horrível relembrar todo o ano em que o pai os abandonou, época esta que os fez sofrer tanto, principalmente a mãe, e isso ele não conseguia perdoar, ainda não.

"Quando você pretende contar para o Peter que ele vai ter um irmãozinho?- Draco sentou-se ao lado de Gina na cama e levou sua mão ao ventre dela."

"No fundo ele já sabe.- ela sussurrou- mas conhecendo-o como eu conheço, ele não vai aceitar muito bem. Se ele fosse mais novo talvez, mas Peter parece entender muito mais coisas do que uma criança de sete anos entenderia normalmente. Ele está tão acostumado a não me dividir com ninguém, a não ser com você, e mesmo assim, com tudo o que passou, com o tempo em que éramos apenas eu e ele. Acho que talvez por isso ele ainda não esteja te aceitando tão bem. Nós podemos falar com jeitinho e em algum momento ele terá que aceitar, afinal, não será porque ele terá um irmão que o amaremos menos."

Draco não disse nada. As palavras de Gina pareciam ser tão certas a respeito do assunto que ele decidiu apenas esperar com ela que o momento de contar a Peter chegasse. A reação do garoto, no entanto, ainda permanecia misteriosa, e Draco não poderia mesmo imaginar a forma como o filho reagiria diante da notícia de que teria que dividir os pais, e principalmente a mãe, que era a pessoa que ele mais amava, com mais alguém.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Virgínia girou a maçaneta da porta e abriu. Draco entrou atrás dela, mas permaneceu encostado no batente da porta. Peter viu os pais entrarem em seu quarto e observou atenciosamente o olhar que a mãe lhe lançava.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou. Gina sentou na cama, ao lado do filho e sorriu para ele, recebendo um ingênuo sorriso de volta."

"Não aconteceu, mas vai acontecer."

"Alguma coisa boa ou ruim?"

"Seu pai e eu achamos boa, mas queremos que você dê a sua opinião."

"O que é?"

"Você lembra que certa vez, há muito tempo, você me pediu um irmãozinho, para você poder brincar com ele?- o garoto afirmou- Pois é, você vai ter um irmãozinho."

Peter olhou do pai para a mãe, mas não demonstrou reação nenhuma. A verdade era que ele não queria mais ninguém naquela casa. Não queria ter que dividir sua mãe com mais ninguém. E a simples idéia de que uma nova criança passaria a ocupar a atenção da mãe e, por causa disso, talvez ela passasse a amá-lo menos, era horrível.

"Eu...- ele começou."

Gina levantou-se e foi até Draco. Olhou para o filho e leu no olhar dele que Peter não queria um irmão. Aquilo doeu no coração dela, mas no fundo ela sabia que o filho ainda era uma criança e que acabaria aceitando tudo isso, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco abriu a porta do banheiro assim que ouviu o gracioso 'Entra!' de Gina e segurou o fôlego assim que a viu.

A mulher estava maravilhosa, usando um vestido longo e negro, com uma flor quase imperceptível na barra. Um decote arredondado no colo e um decote em V nas costas. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam lisos até a altura dos ombros, sem penteado algum, mas nem por isso menos elegante. Usava um par de brincos pequenos, com pequenas flores em brilhante. No pulso esquerdo, uma fina pulseira de ouro branco, quase imperceptível, se não fosse o pequeno pingente transparente de meu coração que ela ostentava. O pingente que carregava o nome de Peter e que nunca saia de perto de Gina. Ela sorriu lindamente para o marido, observando-o.

Draco em momento nenhum deixou de se vestir com discrição e elegância. Em momento algum deixou de transmitir charme e beleza. Gina reparou no smoking que o marido usava àquele dia. Parecia cair-lhe melhor do que qualquer outro traje que já vestira. Seus cabelos, loiros e muito brilhantes, caíam de um jeito diferente sobre os olhos. Pereciam meio rebeldes, meio bagunçados e muito charmosos.

"Está bem assim?- perguntou."

"Está maravilhosa, mas ainda falta uma coisa.- Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativa."

"Do que você está falando?"

Draco mexeu no smoking e retirou de lá uma caixa preta de veludo, acompanhada por uma única flor branca. Gina sorriu ainda mais, recebendo das mãos do homem a caixa e abrindo-a.

Havia um belo colar de ouro branco, ostentando um simples, mas elegante, pingente de flor, muito parecida com as dos brincos. Era linda.

"Posso botar?- ele perguntou e ela estendeu o colar para ele."

Draco aproximou-se de Gina, por trás, e colocou o colar no pescoço dela, terminando por dar um leve beijo na nuca dela, mas que surtiu um arrepio que desceu por toda a espinha dela.

"Agora está perfeita.- ele falou, olhando para o reflexo deles no espelho."

Nada menos que um casal perfeito. Gina olhava fixamente para os olhos brilhantes e cinzas de Draco, e ele admirava o brilho castanhos dos olhos dela.

Gina virou-se para ele, arrancando o botão de rosa branca e colocando na lapela do smoking de Draco.

"Você também.- ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou."

A seguir, ela penetrou os olhos dele e sorriu, encostando o seu nariz ao dele, sentindo o coração dele bater tão forte quanto o seu, e a respiração dele misturar-se à sua num mínimo espaço entre suas bocas.

Ela juntou os lábios aos dele, num beijo mais ansiado, apaixonado e desejado. Gina sentiu a necessidade de segurar-se ao pescoço do marido, para não cair, visto suas pernas amolecerem a um certo instante, tamanha intensidade do beijo.

Parecia haver inspiração no beijo trocado entre eles, além de harmonia e amor. Aos poucos Gina deixou-se ser tocada e tocar, libertando-se de uma barreira invisível imposta por ela mesma.

Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, quem parou o beijo foi Draco. De um modo delicado e talvez sutil, mas não porque ele quisesse, porque o 'querer' dele ia muito mais além de um beijo apaixonado, e sim porque ele sabia que aquele não seria um bom momento.

"Nós precisamos ir...- ela murmurou, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados e o rosto bem próximo do rosto de Draco."

"Sim, nós devemos mesmo ir para o Museu.- ele deu um selinho rápido nela e se afastou, saindo do banheiro."

Gina olhou-se no reflexo do espelho e viu que seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, demonstrando sua atual felicidade. Ela sorriu para si mesma e acariciou o ventre, a barriga mostrando-se minimamente aos pouco mais de três meses.

Draco já a esperava no carro, e assim que ela chegou eles partiram rumo ao Museu Harry Potter de Arte e História da Magia, onde seria realizada a exposição de artes de Gina e mais dois artistas plásticos.

Assim que desceram do carro foram recepcionados por jornalistas e empresários de Arte, e Draco tentou, delicadamente, afastar todos e levar a mulher para dentro. Ele conseguiu seu intento logo depois de Gina responder algumas perguntas dos jornalistas, ignorando as de caráter pessoal.

O salão principal do Museu estava decorado principalmente por quadros de Virgínia Malfoy, como ela costumava assinar suas obras. Havia pinturas também do expressionista Leonard Swanson e da naturalista Kim Foster, mas prevaleciam as paisagens diversas e demonstrações de amor de Gina.

Bem no centro do salão estava um enorme quadro em especial, nele havia uma cascata ao fundo, árvores, morros, o pôr do sol e, debaixo da cascata, duas sombras, dois corpos abraçados, beijando-se. No rodapé do quadro, em letras pequenas e bem torneadas, em tinta preta, estendia-se a frase:

**_"...cum ad naturam eximiam et illustrem accesserit ratio quaedam conformatioque doctrinae, tum illud nescio quid praeclarum ac singulare solere exsistare."_**

"Eu acrescentei essa frase não faz muito tempo.- ela falou, assim que Draco espantou mais alguns jornalistas e a abraçou por trás- '...se a uma natureza excelente se reúne o estudo e a cultura, dessa...'"

"'...aliança algo de preclaro e singular costuma surgir.'- continuou uma voz que Gina reconheceu prontamente."

"Remo!- ela virou-se e abraçou o amigo longamente- Obrigada por vir. Narcisa...que bom vê-la.- Gina cumprimentou a sogra com alegria, assim que a viu."

"Que bom te ver tão feliz, querida.- a mulher falou, antes de abraçar o filho com carinho."

"E Bonnie, como está em Hogwarts?"

"Adorando.- Remo resumiu."

Remo e Narcisa se dispersaram pelo Museu, verificando atentamente cada obra que, em breve, seria leiloada. Draco e Gina continuaram no salão principal, esperando que mais alguém aparecesse e os cumprimentasse, ou mesmo conversando.

"Você acha que Peter ainda vai demorar muito para voltar ao normal?- Draco perguntou, acenando discretamente para alguém do outro lado do salão."

"Eu não sei. Ele se recusou a vir para a exposição, e era algo que ele queria muito participar. Ele está absorvendo aos poucos a história de ter um irmão.- ela falou, com um ar meio tristonho."

"E isso te magoa, porque de certa forma ele está um pouco distante de você.- Draco analisou."

"Você me conhece muito bem, Draco, e sabe que isso está me correndo por dentro.- ela abraçou-se ao marido e segurou as lágrimas que forçavam-se a rolar pelo seu rosto."

"Não chore, meu amor. Não chore em uma noite que é principalmente dedicada a você.- Draco passou o dedo pelo rosto dela, limpando algumas lágrimas."

"Papai está certo, mamãe.- falou uma vozinha doce e infantil atrás dela, fazendo seu coração falhar alguns batimentos e sua respiração acelerar."

"Peter...- ela sussurrou e, sem demoras, apanhou o filho nos braços, abraçando-o e beijando-o como se nunca o tivesse feito-...que bom que você veio, meu amor..."

"Você não mereceria isso, mamãe, e eu não poderia fazer isso com você. Eu fui egoísta ao pensar que vocês me amariam menos por causa de um bebê e agi como um idiota, por isso eu pensei bastante e decidi me acostumar com a idéia de ter um irmão, e o papai está tentando fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, e merece uma segunda chance.- o garotinho falou de um modo sério e maduro demais para a idade dele, fazendo os pais rirem. Peter olhou profundamente nos olhos da mãe e falou- Eu te amo e estarei sempre com você, mamãe...- então retirou de dentro da blusa um colar prateado, com um pingente de meio coração, e ergueu a mão da mãe para unir os dois pingentes."

"Eu também te amo, meu amor."

A seguir, Peter desceu do colo da mãe e deu um abraço no pai, o que aliviou tanto Gina como Draco. Depois Peter uniu as mãos dos pais e parou para observá-los juntos e sorridentes, ao fim felizes.

"Agora sim posso perceber nossos laços eternos."

Gina parou para olhar atentamente o filho. Ele transmitia uma maturidade estranha para um menino de sete anos, e falava com tanta precisão nas palavras que assustava qualquer um.

Naquele dia o garoto estava lindo, com um ar formal e charmoso, o que o deixava parecendo ser mais velho do que realmente era e reforçava a idéia de maturidade.

Ele usava uma calça social preta com uma blusa branca, meio aberta, e um terno, também preto. Seus cabelos, loiros, mas mais escuros que os do pai, estavam meio bagunçados, postos de lado. E apenas o sorriso ingênuo e infantil denunciava a pouca idade de Peter Weasley Malfoy.

"Você está lindo, Peter.- Gina falou, dando um beijo selinho no filho."

"Não mais que você, mamãe.- Peter sorriu- Eu vou ver se encontro a Kathy...e olho um pouco os quadros...depois eu volto...- e antes que os pais pudesse dizer algo, Peter saiu."

Gina não poderia estar mais feliz naquele momento. Finalmente tudo estava voltando ao normal e sua família estava novamente presa por laços eternos. Mas ela sabia que aquela história não terminaria por ali, estava bem longe de terminar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry e Luna pararam para cumprimentar Gina e Draco alguns minutos depois. A barriga de Luna, de pouco mais de quatro meses, estava já um pouco grande, e o casal Potter informou que o bebê seria um lindo menino. Harry também teve a oportunidade de agradecer a Gina pela assinatura dupla num dos quadros da exposição, onde constava, além do nome de Virgínia Malfoy como autora, também o de Harry Potter.

O quadro era não menos que o de balões, feito muitos meses atrás, e aparentemente não terminado, mas que rendera uma ótima figura abstrata, muito parecida com beija-flores à procura de rosas, ou se virado de cabeça para baixo, mostrava apenas diversos ramalhetes de rosas coloridas.

A família de Gina comparecera em peso à exposição. Os pais chegaram pouco antes da meia-noite, junto com Rony e Hermione e os gêmeos. Carlinhos e Gui tinham aparecido mais cedo e foram logo espreitar pelo museu.

À meia noite em ponto todos foram chamados a ocupar um outro salão do museu. Era um salão circular, rodeado pelos mais belos quadros de cada pintor presente, postos um do lado do outro nas paredes, e mesas, apenas circundando o lugar. No meio não havia nada, a não ser uma enorme pista de dança.

Ao fundo começou a tocar uma música leve e bonita, clássica, própria para a ocasião. Gina reconheceu-a por ser _'A Valsa das Flores'_, da peça O Quebra-Nozes de Tchaikovisk.

Não demorou para que Draco a tirasse para dançar, e ambos começassem a valsar pelo salão. Dançaram durante vários minutos, em passos lentos e ritmados, harmoniosos. Formavam um casal ainda mais belo àquela altura do que antes.

Pétalas de rosas começaram a cair do teto e amontoar-se no chão. O salão foi encoberto por uma meia luz, deixando os casais ainda mais à vontade para dançarem e curtirem o parceiro. A atmosfera estava leve e romântica.

A certo momento Draco e Gina pararam de dançar e ficaram se olhando fixamente. Foram momentos silenciosos, em que ambos tentavam saber o que cada um pensava, embora soubessem o que cada um queria. Um desejo mútuo e compartilhado pelos dois, sabe-se lá desde quando. Talvez algumas horas, dias, meses ou _sempre_.

"Vamos embora...- Gina pediu, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de Draco, de uma forma casual, que provocou-lhe arrepios-...por favor."

Ninguém iria realmente perceber a ausência dos dois. Todos estavam por demais ocupados ou com a dança, ou com a própria exposição de quadros, que estava realmente bonita. Além do mais, Peter ficara de ir com Harry e Luna para a casa deles, e isso não seria um problema.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Assim que Draco estacionou o carro, Gina puxou-o para dentro de casa, até o quarto do casal. Com um aceno de varinha, ela fez com que uma música começasse a tocar dentro do aposento. Tango.

"Dança comigo, Sr. Malfoy?- ela pediu, estendendo a mão, ao que ele puxou-a para mais próximo de seu corpo."

Tango não era apenas a dança mais sensual que existia. Mais do que isso, era a dança preferida de Draco e Gina. Não porque eles sabiam dançá-la com tanta perfeição, mas porque sempre a dançavam nos momentos certos, e através dela podiam se expressar sempre com tanta sensualidade e amor.

Ao fim da dança, Draco segurou-a um pouco inclinada para trás, inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela e beijando-a de uma forma ousada.

"Você quer...?- ele perguntou, num sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela."

"Como nunca.- ela respondeu, apanhando os lábios dele para um beijo ainda mais ousado que o anterior."

Draco, mais do que nunca, teve extremo respeito pela mulher. A um primeiro momento, deixou que ela avançasse um pouco mais, para que ela tivesse mesmo a certeza de queria.

Gina, lentamente, retirou o smoking de Draco e desabotoou a camisa dele, podendo enfim sentir o calor da pele dele. A seguir o homem baixou as alças do vestido dela, de um modo sutil e até casual.

Ela sorriu para ele, pedindo, com os olhos, que ele continuasse e que ele a amasse como há muito tempo não fazia. Draco beijou a curva do pescoço de Gina, sentindo-a amolecer em seus braços, entregar-se para ele.

Tocou-a sutilmente, bem como dava beijos casuais em locais estratégicos do corpo dela. Fez com que Gina gemesse baixinho no ouvido dele, incitando-o a prosseguir com carícias e palavras.

Deitou-a na cama, contemplando-a por vários e infindáveis segundos, antes de retirar lentamente o vestido dela, beijando cada parte nova descoberta, deixando uma leve marca avermelhada em seu pescoço e colo.

Ainda demorou algum tempo para que ambos estivessem totalmente entregues um ao outro. Mas durante esse tempo, cada um aproveitou ao máximo para 'reconhecer' o corpo um do outro, para 'redescobrir' cada parte que os excitava e os deixavam à mercê do parceiro.

Perceberam, depois de tanto tempo, quando já estavam unidos, que jamais encontrariam um alguém que os amasse como eles se amavam, que o tocassem como gostavam de ser tocados. Jamais haveria um outro alguém como Draco e Gina, que apenas com um olhar poderia ler todos os desejos e 'quereres', que saberiam o que fazer e como fazer, na hora certa e, principalmente, não haveria uma outra pessoa certa para Draco ou para Gina, porque apenas eles se completavam, e apenas eles seriam capazes de construir laços tão fortes e tão eternos que nada seria capaz de quebrar. Nem mesmo feitiços ou poções...nem mesmo a morte, talvez, pudesse ser capaz de destruir os laços de amor e cumplicidade que Draco e Gina mantinham.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina aconchegou-se mais perto do corpo de Draco, sentindo a pele quente dele junto à sua, fazendo com que o braço dele passasse por cima de seu corpo, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre eles.

A sensação de estar novamente deitada ao lado de Draco era simplesmente maravilhosa. Nenhuma outra sensação pagaria a de ela poder sentir o contato do corpo do marido, a respiração quente, no momento calma, dele na sua nuca, provocando-lhe eventuais arrepios, as casuais palavras doces dele em seu ouvido, o entrelaçar de pernas por debaixo dos lençóis, o toque dos dedos dele em sua barriga, subindo sutilmente até o seu pescoço, o abraço caloroso...nada poderia ser considerado mais perfeito.

"Acordou, Vi?- ele perguntou, num sussurro, e com um carinho enorme, fazendo todo o corpo de Gina tremer. Fora o apelido carinhoso e manhoso pelo qual ele a chamara."

"Não...- ela falou, com uma voz dengosa-...ainda estou dormindo e tendo um sonho muito bom..."

Draco abraçou ainda mais o corpo de Gina e ficou passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela. Em poucos minutos ela voltou a dormir, mantendo um semblante sereno e feliz enquanto o marido velava seu sono.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quando Gina acordou, algumas horas depois, assustou-se ao não sentir o corpo de Draco ao seu lado. Não sentiu o calor dele, nem a sua proteção.

"Draco...?- chamou. Não houve resposta- Draco...?"

"Quer dizer que a bela adormecida resolveu acordar?- a porta do quarto se abriu e por ela Draco entrou, trazendo uma linda bandeja de café da manhã e trajando um roupão negro, com as palavras _'Sr. Malfoy'_ do lado esquerdo."

Ele aproximou-se, botando a bandeja na frente de Virgínia, dando um beijo no alto da testa dela e um selinho em seguida. Parou e observou-a analisando o que tinha na bandeja.

"Panquecas...- ela não evitou passar a língua sobre os lábios."

"Com mel, açúcar, calda de chocolate.- Draco acrescentou- Leite gelado, como eu sei que você gosta, suco de maracujá, morangos, pãezinhos com queijo branco e, como não podia faltar, uma margarida de _'Bom dia!'_."

"Você é perfeito...- ela falou, servindo-se de suco e panquecas, enquanto Draco apanhava um morango."

Assim que terminaram de comer, Gina afastou a bandeja, quase vazia, e aproximou-se para dar um beijo no marido. Levantou-se em seguida, colocando o roupão negro escrito _'Sra. Malfoy'_ sobre o corpo, e apanhando a mão do marido, puxando-o para fora do quarto.

"Vem...lembrei de uma coisa...- ela puxou-o até a biblioteca."

Parou na frente da escrivaninha, proferiu um feitiço e a única gaveta trancada se abriu, mostrando, em seu interior, um medalhão prateado, duas alianças em conjuntos de três anéis cada e, bem ao fundo, uma caixinha azul marinho, de veludo, com alguns vestígios de poeira em cima dela.

"Achei que quisesse de volta.- Gina estendeu o medalhão para o marido, que abriu-o, verificando as fotos dele e de Peter."

"Eu disse que voltaria para apanhar isto."

"Na verdade você não disse..."

"Mas ficou entendido nas entrelinhas- ele falou com graça, apanhando, dentro da gaveta, as duas alianças."

Olhou atentamente cada conjunto de anéis, dois de ouro branco e um de ouro, entrelaçados um no outro. No meio havia uma pequena e singela imagem de uma rosa cruzada com uma espada.

"Nós tiramos as alianças e elas se juntaram...- ela falou, um tanto pensativo."

"Sim, elas foram feitas para ficarem juntas, e não separadas."

"Está na hora delas voltarem para o lugar de onde nunca deviam ter saído.- Draco apanhou a mão esquerda de Gina e botou a menor aliança no dedo dela. Em seguida ela fez o mesmo com ele."

Por fim, Gina apanhou a caixinha azul, assoprando a poeira acumulada em cima dela. Acariciou o veludo durante algum tempo e logo depois estendendo para Draco.

"O que é isso?"

"Presente de Natal.- ela resumiu."

Draco abriu a caixa e viu um belo e rico relógio. Parecia singular, único em seu desenho e em suas funções. Era dourado, sem ser chamativo, e na pulseira estava escrito o nome _'Draco Andrew Malfoy'_, em letras pequeninas e muito bem caligrafadas. O visor mostrava o que parecia um cronômetro, pequeno e na parte de baixo, indicando -7h, e Draco não entendeu muito bem o que o sinal de menos queria dizer.

Havia também duas camadas circulares, uma indicando os números das horas e a outra com nomes do tipo _'Casa', 'Escola', 'Toca'_ entre outros, que provavelmente indicariam onde os ponteiros transparentes de Virgínia e Peter estariam. Além desses dois ponteiros, havia mais três, estes em dourado e em tamanhos diferentes, sendo o de horas, minutos e segundos.

"O cronômetro indicava em quanto tempo estaríamos juntos novamente.- ela explicou, vendo que Draco ainda observava atentamente o relógio, com um certo fascínio."

"Mas nós estamos juntos há mais de um mês..."

"Eu quis dizer _'juntos'_, literalmente falando.- ela disse, com graça, apanhando o relógio das mãos dele e botando no pulso esquerdo de Draco."

Em seguida aproximou-se dele para um beijo, enquanto suas mãos se dirigiam intencionalmente para a corda do roupão, desatando-o.

Antes que Gina conseguisse livrá-lo totalmente do roupão, Draco pegou-a no colo, fazendo-a rir abertamente, e levou-a para o quarto.

"(...)"

Gina ficou passando lentamente a mão pelo peito nu de Draco, sentindo alguns vários pêlos eriçados entre seus dedos.

"Em que você está pensando?- ele perguntou, após vários minutos em silêncio."

"Que eu adoro fazer amor contigo.- ele riu, beijando o alto da cabeça dela."

"Eu nunca mais quero deixar de fazer amor com você, Virgínia."

Draco e Gina não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram ali, no quarto, apenas juntinhos, curtindo um tempo perdido sendo resgatado. Não souberam por quanto tempo fizeram amor, pois eles não se cansavam disso, e parecia que a cada vez eles descobriam novo pontos de carícias e, por isso, queriam continuar.

Não sabiam nem estavam interessados em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse eles, unicamente...

"(...)"

"O Peter..."

Draco parou de beijar a mulher e pareceu um tanto sobressaltado, na lembrança de que já estavam longe do filho há muito tempo. Virgínia riu, olhando para Draco de uma forma um tanto arisca, beijando-o e mordendo levemente o lábio inferior dele.

"Peter está bem.- ela afirmou, beijando-o mais demoradamente."

"Como você sabe..., Sra. Malfoy?- Draco puxou o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões"

"Acredite, Draco querido, eu sei.- Gina fitou-o com os olhos estreitos e visivelmente perigosos. As mãos sutilmente postas debaixo dos lençóis..."

**_...Fim..._**

**_Rebeca Maria_**

****

** N/Rbc:** Tá...demorou um pouquinho...mas eu não estava realmente inspirada para escrever o capítulo no começo, daí eu não fui rápida o suficiente...porém, quando eu parei na frente do computador para escrever, eu realmente escrevi. E adorei escrever...e achei que o capítulo ficou lindo, com um final muito feliz...mas eu sou suspeita para falar...rs...Essa FanFic termina por aqui, mas continua em **Laços de Vida**, que eu pretendo publicar assim que estiver todo escrito e eu puder usar a internet mais freqüentemente, acho que sexta eu posto ela aqui.

Aqui ficam os agradecimentos para: **Rute Riddle, Kika Felton, miaka, Carol Malfoy Potter, Mione G. Potter RJ, Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy.**

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
